Proliferation of telecommunication and other devices emitting nonionizing radio frequency and microwave electromagnetic radiation has created a new environmental problem, i.e. the health implications of such radiation are not known. The object of this proposal is to investigate the effects of and the mechanisms of interaction between 2450 MHz microwaves and the developing nervous system. The developing nervous system is exquisitively sensitive to environmental, physical and chemical insults. Also detailed knowledge of the proliferation, migration and maturation of the neurons forming the cerebellar and cerebral cortices is known. Therefore this project will investigate the effects of low power density microwaves on the proliferation of neuroepithelium which gives rise to the cerebellar and cerebral cortical neurons. In addition migration and synaptic organization of the cerebellar Purkinje cells and the pyramidal cells of the cerebral isocortex will be examined. Autoradiography, light and electron microscopic techniques including Golgi impregnation, Fink-Heimer and Nanta staining procedures will be employed. Dose response and reversibility studies will be included.